Tu pelo
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Oneshot, RHr... Es mi primer songfic, la canción es de La Oreja de Van Gogh... Espero les guste y les agradecería mucho sus críticas... Gracias por adelantado... Un beso


**Tu pelo**

**Capítulo único (Song-fic)**

* * *

_No ha salido el sol_

_miro en el reloj _

_son las siete y no puedo dormir_

_cojo tu jersey azul_

_me gusta que huela a ti_

_siento que me abraza como tu_

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y comenzó a vislumbrar poco a poco la habitación en la que se encontraba; entonces, esbozó una suave y tierna sonrisa al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el motivo por el que en esos momentos se encontraba ahí, en ese acogedor cuarto, junto a el… se reincorporó lentamente y volteó su rostro hacia su lado derecho

_No has despertado aún_

_apago la suave luz_

_que ilumina mi trocito de colchón_

_entro en la habitación_

_oigo tu respiración_

_y los latidos de tu corazón_

Su sonrisa se incrementó un poco más al ver como ese chico, el que siempre la hacía sentir única y deseada, el que le había demostrado cuanto se puede llegar a querer a una persona, el chico que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, dormía profundamente… ese chico llamado Ronald Weasley… ella podía escuchar su lenta y cálida respiración claramente, como si fuera el único sonido existente en esos momentos; observaba como los débiles rayos de sol que comenzaban a entrar por la ventana, le producían hermosos destellos en su roja cabellera… su mirada se desvió hacia los labios del chico, y los miró por unos segundos antes de inclinarse para darle un corto, pero tierno beso.

_Vas despertando ya_

_buscas en mi mitad_

_y me encuentras esperando en un rincón_

_no puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero_

_ahora los relojes pararán_

Hermione, se levantó de la cama y con delicadeza se colocó su bata de seda blanca, caminó hasta la ventana abriéndola, para así poder dejar pasar los rayos del sol y a la suave brisa que tocaba con suavidad y delicadeza el rostro de la chica… Hermione cerró sus ojos dando un largo y profundo suspiro, para después mirar el hermoso y majestuoso paisaje que se alzaba imponente ante ella.

Ron comenzaba a abrir con pereza los ojos, con una de sus manos comenzó a buscar a alguien en su lado izquierdo, pero se extrañó un poco al ver que no había nadie, sin embargo, su expresión cambio al ver a la persona que buscaba, junto a la ventana, de espaldas a el, observando el paisaje que dejaba ver la ventana.

_Tú acercándote a mi pelo_

_tú y tu mirada otra vez_

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo_

_detener este momento_

_una vida es poco para mí_

El chico se levantó silenciosamente de la cama, y con sumo cuidado se acercó hasta Hermione; y colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica para atraerla más hacia si, comenzó a besarle el blanco y suave cuello, provocando que Hermione cerrara los ojos una vez más, dejándose llevar por el cálido contacto y por el enorme estremecimiento que Ron le transmitía.

_Siento miedo al pensar_

_que esta complicidad_

_algún día vaya a terminar_

_miedo a no volver a ver_

_tus ojos desvistiéndome_

_como lo hacen cada anochecer_

Hermione, cuidándose de que Ron no fuera a soltarla de entre sus brazos, se volteó lentamente hacia el, para así poder abrazarlo, primero suavemente y después, poco a poco, con todas sus fuerzas, como si no quisiera que ese instante terminara, queriendo, que de esa manera, Ron nunca se apartara de su lado…

_Abrázame otra vez_

_vamos a prometer_

_algo que nunca vayamos a romper_

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero_

_ahora los relojes pararán_

Ron, percatándose de la actitud de Hermione, también correspondió con cariño y fuerza al abrazo de la chica, dándole a entender que nunca se iban a separar, que por encima de todo, siempre iban a estar juntos… que el jamás se apartaría de su lado…pasara lo que pasara… Hermione levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Ron, miró fijamente sus ojos, y el, solo con su profunda mirada, le confirmó que en todo momento, siempre iba a estar con ella…

_Tú acercándote a mi pelo_

_tú y tu mirada otra vez_

_quiero que no exista el tiempo_

_detener este momento_

_una vida es poco para mí _

Hermione comprendió la profunda mirada de Ron, y sonriendo, volvió a abrazarlo con ternura y agradecimiento, para después, levantar nuevamente su rostro y darle un apasionado beso…

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero_

_ahora los relojes pararán_

Ron correspondió con la misma pasión e intensidad el beso que ella le daba al tiempo de que recorría con sus fuertes manos el delicado cuerpo de Hermione, provocando que ella se estremeciera a cada caricia que le brindaba Ron… El chico condujo nuevamente a Hermione hacia la cama, para así, demostrar nuevamente el gran amor que ambos se tenían…

_Tú acercándote a mi pelo_

_tú y tu mirada otra vez_

_quiero que no exista el tiempo_

_detener este momento_

_una vida es poco para mí_

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Bien, este fue mi primer song-fic... al decir verdad, no me convenció mucho, pero nada perdíacon intentarlo, verdad? jeje... Aparte, ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra... La canción, como ya había dicho en el resumen, es de la Oreja De Van Gogh, de su producción "El viaje de Copperpot", y los personajes, de J.K. Rowling...Vale, los dejo... y por favor, háganme feliz y déjenme sus reviews... todos son muy importantes para mi... Un beso!_


End file.
